Abstract ? Clinical Pathology Core The Clinical Pathology Core is vital to the health maintenance of the colony animals that are used in essentially every research program. This Core performs all of the routine and diagnostic blood and biologic fluid work for research and colony animals including complete blood counts, reticulocyte counts, clinical chemistries (up to 22 analytes), bacterial and fungal culture and identification, and urinalyses. The Core can also provide additional chemistry analyses as requested including microprotein tests, C-reactive protein tests, and others. The CPC is staffed by four American Society of Clinical Pathologists (ASCP) Certified Medical Technologists, who perform all of the blood work, chemistries, and bacterial cultures.